Irken Queen
by Dokter Lily
Summary: My first Zim thingy!WOOT! R&R, I'm BEGGING you!
1. 150

Irken Queen

Irken Queen

Ch 1: 150

"Gir!" "Yes?" "Prepare yourself! Today is the day I choose my queen. You see, every male Irken goes through a short phase when the first female he sees on the planet he is currently invading becomes suddenly extremely attractive to him. This happens EXACTLY 150 years after he is hatched, and the feelings of attraction stay for the rest of his natural life span. This will take effect exactly 1 minute from now, so we must hurry to a place with a female who will not be missed."

30 seconds later

"Hey Master, guess what!!" "(Sighs) What, Gir?" "_Happy birthday to you, happy birthd-_" "No singing!!" "Sheesh, somebody's grumpy!" "Gir, it...it's taking effect!" At that very moment, a small girl who was the size of an 8 year old, but was actually 9 ½ went outside for a midnight stroll. "Ohh...look at her-she's... perfect!" "Aww! Master got a girlfriend! That's so cute!" "Gir, pull her up with the tractor beam." Zim was speaking very quietly as Gir pulled her on board. The small girl was shaking, terrified by the sight of the Alien. "P-p-please! Please d-don't hurt me!" Zim smiled warmly, stroking her cheek, and whispered, "Now, now, my dear, why, for the sake of the universe, would I want to do that? Now be still. This will only hurt for a second."


	2. The Big Question

ZOMG!!! This is a hit!!! Thank you all for R&R-ing, I tried my hardest I just have trouble writing long stories. You are all AWESOME!!! Now READ!!! Zimmy gets a girlfriend!!!

Irken Queen

Ch 2: The big question

"Ugh...where am I?" Olivia Bennet asked softly, a bright light shining into her eyes.

"Hello, my dear, I'm glad you have awoken at last." Zim spoke softly to his lovely captive. He had her chained up to the table in the middle of his lab, and the table was now in a vertical position. Olivia's Sapphire eyes locked into Zim's, full of terror, but when she saw the kind look on his face, all her fear melted away.

"Why am I here?" she asked in a sweet childish voice.

"Because, my dear, you are the materialization of perfection and beauty, and I wish you to be my Irken Queen. Will you accept my offer?" Zim asked somewhat shyly.

"Yes." Olivia stated without a moments hesitation. Zim merely smiled and unchained her. Just then Gir ran screaming into the room, startling Olivia so that she jumped into Zim's spindly green arms with a shriek.

"I MADE COOKIES FOR YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! MASTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND, MASTER'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!" Gir screeched, making Olivia giggle and Zim blush a soft lavender.

"May I see the rest of this place?" Olivia asked, earning her a tour.

In Dib's room

"What is this all about?" asked Dib, watching his live feed of Zim's Base.

"He must have BRAINWASHED her!!! Oh, I've gotta save that poor kid!!!"

DUN DUN DUN!!! What will Dib do now? Is poor little Olivia really brainwashed? Are Gir's cookies radioactive? Will I ever stop asking rhetorical questions no one knows the answers to? The answers to these questions and more, on the next chapter of...Irken Queen!!! Please R&R.


	3. Olivia's Point of View

ZOMG, about time I spilled Olivia's Beans, huh!?! Oh, just read it, will ya?!?

Irken Queen

Ch 3: Olivia's Point of View

Ok, I think to myself quietly. I am walking down a hallway, right out of an examining room, holding hands with an alien. What. The. Crap. How did this happen?!? Why me, of all people?!? Do aliens even really _have_ feelings?!? ...wait...I am 300 and some-odd miles from that stupid, over-abusive Orphanage, and with an alien who is most likely completely in love with me, and who most likely doesn't know about my past or my Brittle Bone Disease! This is the PERFECT time for a new start, a new life!!! I never thought I'd say-or, rather, _think_-this, but; thank _goodness_ for the 'automatic 'yes' response' built into me from 9 and ½ long years of physical and emotional abuse!

"Well?" The alien was talking to me again now.

"Huh?" I put on my best innocence face and looked up at him with curiosity.

"I said, would you like something to eat, my dear?" He replied with a smile.

"oh, no thanks!" I answered politely. Who _knows_ what his kind eat! So we went on, the space boy-Zim, I think, rambling on about something involving Global conquest, Soap-&-Peanut Butter Waffles, and lemon-lime Jello. What a weirdo!

(Dib's place)

(changing clothes in a suit to sneak into Zim's base with) "Oh, man, I've gotta save that little girl!!!"

Dun,dun,dun...again...will Olivia get a fresh start? Will Zim's Waffle/Jello global conquest plan work? Will Dib ever realize how idiotically paranoid he's being? Why is this chapter so freaking SHORT?!?!? Next time, on...IRKEN QUEEN!!! Please R&R!!! p.s. 25 bucks to whoever correctly answers both of the last 2 questions!!!


	4. Broken Window, Broken Arms, Broken Will

YAY!!! Chapter 4 finally out! WOO-HOO!!! lols sorry i took so long, my computer was at the repair shop. R&R plaese!!!

Irken Queen

Chapter 4: Broken Window, Broken Arms, Broken Will

three days after Olivia's arrival at the base

**Dib**

"It's about time! My brilliant plan to save that poor kid is _finally_ going underway! Now, first, I just have to break through the window and then I'll-Gaz! Are you listening to me explain all this?"

**Olivia**

Where IS that guy?! Boy, this place is TOO big!

"Zim!" No reply. Alright, this guy likes me- time to bust out the big guns. Good thing i took acting.

"Zimmy-poo, where ARE you! Zimmy!" my best cute voice-he COULDN'T resist that, i just KNOW it!!! Sure enough, there he is.

"what is it, Love Muffin?" I throw my arms around him sweetly as possible and bury my head into his chest.

"I couldn't find you, Zimmy-poo...This place is so big... i was scared...i got lost..." He holds me reassuringly. It's strange, but oddly comforting. That dumb movie The Sparkling had me spooked again, and i neded SOMEONE to hold me! That alien WAS in love with me after all, so I ran to him. So sue me. he's not THAT bad!

**Zim**

Good Irk, this drill is loud! I can't hear anything. Maybe i should turn it off-my antenna are starting to buzz. As i turn off the power-drill, i catch the end of a senteence. Olivia?

"Zimmy-poo, where ARE you?! Zimmy!" i let out a dreamy sigh- she called me Zimmy-poo... snap out of it, Zim! your Queen NEEDS you!!! I rush the elevator to the 3rd floor and run to my dear, sweet Olivia.

"What is it, Love Muffin?" My little princess wraps her arms around me like i always dreamed she would and buried her head into my chest so very innocently.

"I couldn't find you, Zimmy-poo... this place is so big...i was scared... i got lost..." I wrap my arms comfortingly around her. my lover is afraid-I must protect her. Suddenly, glass shatters in the upper level. I run up to investigate.

**Dib**

I'm on the ceiling where Zim can't see me. he runs in to check on the noise, then back out to check everywhere else. After he leaves, the little girl comes up. i drop down silently behind her and put my hand over her mouth.

**Olivia**

Oh, God, I'm gonna die...a black-gloved hand is covering my mouth... someone whispers:

"Don't worry little girl. i am here to save you. I'm gonna get you outta here!" he turns me round and grabs my arms. i try to pull away, struggling as he tries to pull me outside. we struggle for a moment longer before hearing two identically sickening cracks and a sharp pain travels up my arms through my body. stopping dead, both in shock, our faces fall out of unison when my arms slip from his hands and i let out a shriek. he runs to get away before Zim comes as i fall to the ground, my arms limp and broken at my sides. I shrink away from his retreating form, terrified, and he dissapears just before Zim comes. I just sit there staring at him with a look of helplessness and tears in my eyes. he runs to me, holdng me close.

"Z-Z-Zim? M-my arms..." My voice trembles as i sob into his shoulder. He picks me up and carries me to the lab, where he sets me down gently on the observation table, pulling out some ointmen and two strang-looking casts. he rubs the goo on my arms, covering them with the casts.

"There. They should heal in a week, if not less." they begin to tingle, and the pain fades. I smile weakly up at him with an odd feeling showing in my sapphire eyes-I think I'm really starting to fall in love with him...

*gasp* Olivia's falling for Zim! Dib broke Olivia's arms! I'm planning something with used tissue! what could these things mean? find out on the next chappie of... IRKEN QUEEN!


End file.
